


Sanvers-You can't leave not yet I never even got to say I love you

by Thewritinglemon



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritinglemon/pseuds/Thewritinglemon
Summary: Basically something I made up based off of what we know about 2x19





	Sanvers-You can't leave not yet I never even got to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This I should my first fic please tell me what you think!

Kara and Maggie were at the DEO working like another regular day

"Hey Kara you seen Alex anywhere?  
I just got her food but I can't find her I tried calling but her phone must be dead" 

"Oh I think I told her I was working at CatCo today she must be there looking for me,she sometimes surprise me during work I should probably go see if she's there"

"Probably,she comes to the NCPD sometimes as well,can I come too it's pretty quiet and I can't eat this food nothing in the bag is vegan after all it would be nice to learn a little more about you little Danvers I don't really know much about you apart from you can fly,shoot lasers out of your eyes,breathe ice and-"

Kara cut her off "inside voice please and yes of course you can come Maggie"

"Oh whoops sorry forgot,lets go find Danvers whoops sorry again let's go find Alex"

"No it's fine,I actually find it really adorable how you call each other by your surnames,how did that start anyway?"

"Well actually the first time we met is what started so basically" Maggie continued Kara decided to walk with Maggie for a change instead of flying 

They finally reached CatCo kara already in her casual clothes they got to the floor where kara worked but no sight of Alex suddenly Kara got a phone call

"Hello?"Kara asked

"Ah finally lovely to speak with central cities hero and protector" Karas body tense, Maggie overheard the deep clearly modified voice on the phone and stepped closer to Kara

"Do I know you"

"No supergirl but I know you,oh looking for your sister uhck her phone must be dead well after all I don't think it would work very well after I crushed it with my foot"the mysterious man said

"Who the hell are you?" Maggie shouted through the phone Kara signaling with her hand to tone down

"Call me zero"

"Well zero you'll have zero percent chance of waking up tomorrow if you don't start talking"Maggie said sternly

"What have you done with my sister" Kara said trying to stay calm

"Oh of course how could I forget the beautiful Alex Danvers why don't you hear for yourself"

What came through the phone was a terrifying horrific and disturbing muffled screech  
Then Kara's phone pinged she had got a picture of Alex tied up to a wooden board

"Me and Alex have been catching up"he said with a little laugh

Kara's phone pinged again same number as the mysterious zero man it was a video

"Watch the video, follow the rules and your sister lives  
The call ended

Maggie was pacing knocking things off of people's desks as she went swearing uncontrollably as she did so 

"We should go to the janitors closet and watch the video there's no time to get to the DEO" 

Maggie nodded and followed Kara to the janitors closet they both went in they sat down on two spare office chairs Kara put her hand on Maggies thigh trying to comfort her

Kara tried to act cool and calm to keep Maggie from lashing out but Kara was just as terrified but she had faith she could get Alex back

She pressed play on the video it was Alex  
"Don't come I'll be fine zero is dangerous he's smart he's planned this all down to the very last detail just please you'll die"  
Eventually zero walked into the frame he had a mask on he was standing in front of Alex  
"Shame your sister is so pretty"  
He pulled a baseball bat from behind his back and put a cloth in her mouth  
"You're gonna need something to bite onto"zero laughed  
He gave Alex a blow to the stomach with the bat  
"Uargh!" Alex screamed

Maggie put her hands over her face crying into them but let her eyes see the rest of the video Kara clenched her fist wanting to burn her phone with her eyes

"You have 36 hours to break my father out of prison he's number 674 if you succeed pretty girl will be released, fail and you better pray she has gills" the video ended 

Maggie got up still crying and pacing again  
"Grab your things we're heading to the DEO"Kara said  
"I'll kill him,I will fucking kill that son of a bitch he will wish he was never born"she screamed  
"Maggie calm down"  
"How the hell can I calm down look I know Kara you have a no killing rule but he deserves it"

"Maggie we have to get to the DEO"

"Good idea well need guns"

"No Maggie we're all going to discuss this and do it strategically and not get killed"

"Are you joking discuss? Alex is out there probably getting beat the shit out of we have to go"

"Maggie..."

"Fine but one thing goes wrong and he will die"

Kara flew to the DEO while Maggie got on her bike they discussed everything and got a plan with John 

They arrived 2 hours before the time limit was up 

"We only have two hours"Maggie said worryingly standing outside the prison

"It's all we need"Kara said with confidence in her voice though not really too sure

"John you ready?" Kara said through her earpiece 

"Ready"John said 

John went with Maggie to get Alex 

While Kara went to break out the man

Win traced where the video came from and found the location it was in the underground of an old car park far from the prison

John and Maggie stood outside approached the signal Kara's voice popped out of nowhere  
"I got him I'll send you a picture to show zero"Maggie received the picture

"Ready?"Maggie asked john

John nodded

She burst through the door and saw zero with his mask still on at his desk 

"You're just on time" 

Maggie showed zero the picture 

Alex was in a tank the water now past her mouth she was swimming up trying to stay above the water 

"Maggie!" Alex shouted before taking a deep breath as the water got to high to stay above  
"Alex it's going to be ok we got his father zeros going to let you go now"Maggie shouted hoping Alex could hear her 

John was standing behind the door for backup

"What are you waiting for let her go" 

"afraid I can't do that and don't bother trying to break it it's unbreakable to humans and all weapons"

"What about marshans?" John said stepping from behind the door

"Can't be green marshans are-"

"Not extinct" john cut him off 

"John quickly!" Maggie shouted Alex had ran out of air and was floating

John lifted off the ground taking a deep breath he flew as hard as he could straight into the the tank the tank was too hard 

"The top get the top off the tank"Maggie shouted with desperation in her voice John ripped the lid off 

"John get zero he's ran off I got alex"Maggie said

Maggie jumped in the tank and grabbed Alex by her arms and swam up she climbed down Alex over her shoulder 

Maggie set Alex down and started performing CPR after 10 minutes she couldn't keep going Alex still wasn't moving

"Come on Alex get up sweetie it's ok time to wake up now you're fine,you're fine"she said breathlessly with tears in her eyes she stared at alexs face and started crying completely 

"Alex you can't go not yet you have a family expecting you to come back home alive you can't leave not yet...I never" she could barely finish her words her voice was shaky and breathless "I never even...got to say I...love you but I do I love you more then you could ever know you changed my life so wake up Alex"she leaned down and pressed her lips against alexs and buried her head into alexs chest sobbing 

Suddenly Maggie's head was lifted my alexs chest Alex let out a big gasp trying to get air 

"Alex, you're not dead you're alive you're alive"

"But how I don't what"she looked round to the tank 

"I jumped in and pulled you out" Maggie said crying still but now from happiness 

"You did, Maggie you saved me" Alex said her face mixed with confusion and happiness 

"Well I had help from John" Maggie admitted 

Alex pulled Maggie into a deep kiss

Maggie lifted Alex up to her feet Alex was pretty weak from no food and being beaten

Maggie pulled Alex into a hug kissing her cheek

"I'm so glad you're ok"

"I'm never leaving you Maggie"

They just held each other in a long hug 

Kara walked in to see this beautiful sight she just watched them

Eventually Maggie looked up and saw Kara 

"I think someone wants to see you" Maggie whispered in Alexs ear 

They parted from their hug

"Kara!"

"Oh my god Alex you're ok" 

They pulled each other into a tight hug

Kara pulled back searching if Alex was hurt

"I'm fine Kara, honest"

"What happened how did you get out and why is Maggie wet?"Kara said in confusion

"She jumped in and pulled me out"Alex said with a warm expression

"Wow Maggie thankyou so much she might have lost her life it wasn't for you"Kara said in a soft surprised voice

"Hey don't give me all the credit johns the one who got the top off the tank"

"Where is john anyway?"Alex asked

"Oh he's getting zero which looks like it won't be that hard zero didn't look particularly that fast" Maggie said with a chuckle 

Kara pulled Alex into another hug

"Well don't just stand their Maggie this is a family hug and you're family"Kara said smiling at Maggie

Maggie's eyes teared up all she ever wanted was a family to love her something she never got seeing both of them arms open accepting Maggie was the warmest possible feeling she joined the big hug 

Maggie and Alex groaned "oh ah ow" they both said practically synchronized 

"Sorry I was just really happy I must have squeezed too hard"

"It's ok little Danvers I'm pretty sure my bones needed a little replacing anyway"Maggie said with a chuckle 

They all got back to the DEO zero was in prison with his dad and everything went back to normal

"John it's really not necessary having me hooked up to all these machines, I'm fine"Alex said sighing

"Really because that massive bruise on your stomach says otherwise"

"I've dealt with gunshots a baseball bat is no problem"

"Even if that is the case zero might have done something to you while you were unconscious. I'll be back in a minute I have something important to do I won't be long, don't move" John said sternly Alex just stuck out her toung which made Maggie giggle

When John was gone Alex said

"Climb into bed with me" 

Maggie obeyed and got in they both barely fitted in the singular hospital bed 

Maggie pushed Alex's hair out of her face

"You're so beautiful" Maggie said softly Alex blushed 

When you were on the ground when you were gone laying there cold yet still looked beautiful I realised something"

"What?" Asked Alex 

"I would have lost you without ever saying those words"

Alex understood what she meant

"I love you Alex you changed my life I couldn't imagine living my life without you so I love you"

Alex smiled "I love you too Maggie"

They shared a tender kiss and cuddled

When John arrived back he just left them he didn't want to disturb them he thought how Alex was now like his daughter and now Maggie was too then he turned off the lights and they stayed there until the morning their bodies intertwined full of love


End file.
